Libre comme l'air
by Mameyes
Summary: L'histoire d'un aviateur qui décide d'explorer le monde au sein d'un vieux coucou, découvrez ainsi l'aventure de Thomas Marvingt à l'assaut des cieux.


Le début d'une nouvelle histoire, avec un nouvel OC : un aviateur au sein des mers de One Piece !, en espérant que cela vous plaise : à dans deux semaines pour découvrir la suite ! 3

**Prologue.**

« _L'histoire de Marie_. »

« Dis, pourquoi t'as décidé de partir tout seul comme ça ? »

Thomas se permit de sourire franchement à la gamine à qui il racontait ses aventures au sein de l'Hermès, son avion. Il s'était arrêté pour la nuit sur une petite île quelque part dans South Blue, et les enfants semblaient s'être éprit du garçon bizarre qui vole grâce à une boite en conserve avec des ailes, c'était le cas de Joséphine, « appelle moi Josie ! Joséphine c'est moche ! », six ans et présentement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle s'était accaparé le voyageur qu'il était et ce, juste après le souper que les parents de la petite lui avait offert. Thomas lui répondit en lui lançant une œillade complice :

« Mais je suis pas tout seul ma princesse, j'ai mon avion avec moi.

— C'est n'importe quoi d'abord ! Ton truc il est pas vivant » argua la petite d'un ton accusateur, et Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné face à un tel pragmatisme, surtout lorsque le pragmatisme en question faisait moins d'un mètre dix et portait de mignonne petites tresses rousses enrubannées. Malgré l'intérêt certain qu'elle avait manifesté pour ses histoires elle ne semblait pas gober le fait que lui, petit gars de seize ans pouvait survivre par lui même dans un monde aussi dangereux. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir : l'île sur laquelle il passait la nuit avait l'air d'être la cible de nombreuses attaques pirates que même une armée endémique avait bien du mal à repousser. Elle était en droit d'être méfiante.

« Ma jolie, je connais une personne qui ne serait pas d'accord avec toi », susurra t-il d'un air secret, détournant ainsi la petite demoiselle de sujet plus triste et plus sensible.

— Qui ça ?

— Est-ce que tu connais Marie ? » Lui chuchota Thomas à l'oreille tout en se rapprochant comme pour lui révéler le plus grand des secret ce qui attisa grandement la curiosité de Josie. En effet, au cours de sa discussion avec lui, la petite avait compris que contrairement aux autres adultes qui répondait à ses questions incessantes par le célèbre « tu comprendras quand tu seras grande », c'était loin d'être le cas de Thomas. Lui au moins ne la prenait pas comme une imbécile et lui expliquait gentiment les choses.

Plus tôt lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé où allait le soleil lorsqu'il se couchait, il lui avait proposé deux réponses : celle du poète et celle du savant, tout en lui demandant laquelle souhaitait-elle entendre en première. Le poète expliquait donc que le soleil rejoignait son amante la mer, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il faisait noir, « l'eau éteint le feu, et le soleil est fait de feu, ce qui explique qu'il se rallume lorsqu'il quitte son amante ». La réponse du savant en revanche était bien plus tarabiscoté, elle n'en avait saisit qu'une petite partie comme la rotation terrestre, elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde : c'est bien le poète qui avait ses faveurs sur ce point.

Joséphine lui avait aussi demandé pourquoi il lui proposait deux réponses au lieu de simplement lui dire la vérité, et pourquoi deux réponses ? « C'est une grande dame qui m'a proposé cette vision de la vie et je trouve qu'elle convient parfaitement à la situation, pas toi ? Tu ne préfères pas avoir le choix ? » Honnêtement si : Joséphine aimait avoir le choix, c'est pour cela qu'elle appréciait déjà le garçon qui ne lui imposait rien sinon sa présence et de belles histoires alors qui que pouvait bien être cette Marie, si Thomas en parlait avec autant de joie c'est qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une personne intéressante.

« Non c'est qui ?

— C'est l'héroïne d'une comptine qu'on chante par chez moi, Et bien Marie c'est une demoiselle qui a décidé d'épouser son avion, parce qu'elle en était tombé éperdument amoureuse.

— Beeeeh ! »

Thomas éclata de rire devant l'air profondément dégoûté de la gamine, il manqua même de la faire tomber de ses genoux tandis que les adultes du villages regardait le duo avec attendrissement. Joséphine, peu ravi de voir que son nouvel ami semblait se moquer d'elle, gigota des bras qui la tenait tout en lui tirant la langue. Finalement, le jeune homme sembla reprendre ses esprits avant de poursuivre tout en essuyant du plat des mains ses yeux humides :

« Tu veux quand même que je te raconte son histoire à Marie ?

— Oui ! »

Toute bouderie oublié, la curiosité de la petite semblait l'emporter sur le reste, elle fixa donc Thomas de ses grands yeux tout en se réinstallant confortablement sur les genoux du plus âgés, ce qui adoucit encore un peu plus le sourire de ce dernier. Thomas connaissait cette comptine par cœur, il s'agissait là de sa préférée après tout ! Il inspira largement et commença à chantonner avec un timbre qui bien que n'étant pas transcendant restait agréable à l'oreille :

« C'était l'histoire d'une Marie, qui mariée refusait d'l'être !

En plus c'mari là ! Qu'il était laid !

Elle lui trouvait une tête de chou, et si gras de surcroît,

Plus encore qu'un énorme pâté d'oie. »

Il poursuivit avec plus d'entrain encore lorsqu'il entendit Joséphine glousser en se cachant la bouche, murmurant quelque chose comme quoi il ne fallait pas se moquer du physique des gens et que sa maman allait être déçue.

« Et empatté ça il l'était !

Son fauteuil, son journal, son confort,

Il avait beau couvrir Marie d'bouquet,

Elle aurait préférée l'voir mort. »

la petite demoiselle, qui bien qu'auparavant dégoûtée à l'idée de connaître l'histoire de cette dame, tombée amoureuse d'un avion, tapait des mains en rythme au son de son chant tandis qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage et que ses petits pieds battaient dans le vide d'excitation de part et d'autre de ses propres jambes à lui.

« Mais Marie elle était amoureuse,

Pas d'un homme, pas d'une femme,

Marie elle voulait épouser son avion,

Son coucou qui faisait battre son cœur par à coup. »

Certains habitants, des jeunes comme des plus vieux, s'étaient aussi rapproché dans le but d'entendre un chant venu de loin, par delà les océan où l'on comptait les histoires d'amour entre des femmes et des avions. Les plus âgées ne pouvant retenir un sourire grivois à l'évocation d'une telle relation, « -Tu crois qu'elle... - Pas devant les enfants Marcus ».

« Trouvez là folle si vous l'voulez

Mais sachez bien qu'entre eux y'avait pas d'erreur,

juste une belle histoire d'amour.

Son avion la faisait grimper au rideau,

voir le septième ciel,

faire les quatre pas dans le cosmo(s). »

« -Tu vois j'avais raison ! - Marcus ! - Mais n'amour c'est pas moi, c'est la chanson ! ».

« C'est vrai que malgré son âge,

Ce vieux coucou pouvait encore lui faire voir les nuages.

Elle décida en son sein de voyager

Et ainsi de découvrir de nouveau horizon,

Et si vous voulez mon avis, j'dirais qu'elle a bien raison ! »

Il termina sa tirade sous les applaudissement nourris de son petit public tandis que les enfants se rapprochaient de lui, histoire d'en savoir plus sur cette Marie et sur les avions en général. Joséphine quant à elle lui décocha un merveilleux sourire tout en lui attrapant la main, Dieu qu'elle en ferait vaciller des cœur la petite !, et lui demanda :

« Dis tu pourras me l'apprendre avant que tu partes?

— Avec plaisir ma grande ! »


End file.
